


Avatar, The Last Legendary Defender

by V_Sundaresan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avatar, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Sundaresan/pseuds/V_Sundaresan
Summary: This will (hopefully) finish into a 20 chapter series where the three seasons of Avatar the Last Airbender will take place. Obviously, there will be plot changes to fit the characters into the story well, and the series will move at a faster pace than the 61 episodes of ATLA did. Nevertheless, I do hope you will enjoy the story as I have many ideas to improve the storyline for the Voltron characters.





	1. Book 1: The Girl in the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> This will (hopefully) finish into a 20 chapter series where the three seasons of Avatar the Last Airbender will take place. Obviously, there will be plot changes to fit the characters into the story well, and the series will move at a faster pace than the 61 episodes of ATLA did. Nevertheless, I do hope you will enjoy the story as I have many ideas to improve the storyline for the Voltron characters.

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.  
Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed her most, she vanished.  
A hundred years passed and my friend and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Allura, and although her airbending skills are great, she has a lot to learn before she can save anyone.  
But I believe Allura can save the world.

"Where are all the fish when you need them? I'm starving." Hunk groaned, angrily skimming the water with his beloved hunting spear.  
"Hunk! Hunk! Look man, I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Lance shrieked excitedly while feeling the icy tips of his fingers smoothly guide the water in front of him in an orb carrying a fish.  
"Not now, Lance. I'm trying to fish here! Enough with your witchy magic."  
"But Hu-" Lance moved his water orb over to show Hunk but only to have his friend accidentally use his cursed spear to hit it. The water drenched Hunk and both the fish they caught were now long gone.  
"Why is it that I always get punished from your weird doings?"  
"You mean the coolest doings ever, also known as waterbending, my manNN!"  
The waves suddenly rippled, causing the kayak to render useless against the rapids of ice cold ocean.  
"GAH!" Hunk yelled, attempting to steer away.  
"Hunk! Go left! Go left!"  
They took many hits left and right, it wasn't long until they'd be stranded.  
The kayak was soon after crushed between blocks of ice. The friends stood on a thick block, now furious and scared.  
"I can't believe we'll go home empty handed if we ever get out of this alive. I never should've brought you on this, I knew you wouldn't find as much importance in feeding the village as me."  
"What? Hunk stop acting like the village's savior! I have done as much as you did for the village ever since my dad and his troops left!"  
Lance stood up on the block surrounded by freezing cold waters and hundreds of monumental icebergs.  
"I hate how you and everyone else thinks all I do is goof around and fail to be of importance to our home! I am SICK OF IT."  
Lance waved his arms around while speaking in such an irritated tone, small waves moved by his motions.  
"You know who had to take care of housework AND hunting? Do you even understand how hard it is to wash YOUR dirty socks? No, you don't!"  
Lance's fury was copied onto the water. The waves grew larger and became less controlled, the large, pointed iceberg behind the kayak was now bruised with cracks. Soon after, Lance sliced part of the iceberg off.  
The uncontrollable waters increased, and the block of ice they were on was close to tipping over.  
"Lance..." Hunk said, looking dumbfounded.  
"NO, HUNK. I am done with all thi-"  
"LANCE, BEHIND YOU!"  
Lance quickly turned around and admired his work in shock.  
"I did all that?"  
Hunk and Lance laid flat on their stomachs and observed the water near the block, the ocean was glowing. It wasn't anything like they've ever seen before. The luminescent spot soon rose into a humongous, spherical iceberg that seemed to be trapping a glowing girl and something large next to her.  
The winds of the iceberg pushed the two back, much to their dismay.

"Hunk! We have to save her!" Lance grabbed Hunk's pickaxe and began to jump on small ice chunks. He repeatedly flung it on the ice.  
Hunk shrieked when the iceberg emitted intense light from the top. The two almost fell over again from the incredible power it possessed.  


The smell of Jasmine tea surrounded the young, banished Prince Keith of the Fire Nation.  
"Finally! Uncle look!" Keith announced pointing to the surge of light.  
"It has to be him." His brother, Shiro, added.  
The princes' uncle, Coran, with hair as red as fire itself looked at them with concern.  
"Keith, Shiro, that could be anything. I doubt that's the avatar. Why don't you come and have some tea?"  
"That much power occurring so suddenly can only come from a source as rare as the Avatar. She's been hiding for 100 years now, it's time to bring back that old coward!" Keith yelled.  
"Helmsmen, go towards the light!" Shiro ordered.  
"Shiro, I know nothing can replace your lost arm, but maybe now we have a chance of forgiveness from our father." Keith assured.  
"I know." Shiro looked down at Keith, the merciless, hotheaded young brother he knew came searching the world for the Avatar with him after their banishment, and for that he was ever so grateful. 

The iceberg cracked open, and a beautiful, teenage girl climbed out, her arrows and eyes lighted, only to be returned to normal and stopped from falling by Lance's arms.  
She opened her eyes and saw a "dazzling" young man in front of her.  
Lance, once again was in awe, he bet Hunk was so close to fainting from what he had seen today.  
"Hey, it looks like you landed right here in my arms, how fortunate for you." Lance said, in a flirtatious tone.  
"Lance, it's not nice to flirt with random girls with arrows on their heads falling out of icebergs." Hunk reminded him as he crept behind his friend.  
The girl looked at Lance, suddenly conscious.  
"Hey.. can I ask you something?"  
"Sure?"  
"Come closer."  
Hunk was shaking his head vigorously at the sight of Lance leaning closer towards the strange girl.  
"Do you want to go penguin sliding with me?" She said excitedly. Her accent was so pleasant. Lance looked at her with great exuberance.  
"Guys. That's great and all, but we can't go penguin sliding until we've reached the village, and there's not really a way to head back."  
The girl somehow lifted herself off the ground in such a gentle way.  
She looked as if she was about to sneeze so the boys took caution as she flew high in the air as a result, and Lance and Hunk, for the hundredth time today, were astonished.  
"YOU'RE AN AIRBENDER!" Lance stated.  
"That explains how you managed to fly ten feet in the air." Hunk explained.  
"Ten feet? It seemed to be more than that."  
"Sorry for my friend, Hunk. He's a stick in the mud. I'm Lance, your new tour guide for the South Pole."  
"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Allura. Also, no worries, Hunk, my flying lion-bison, Voltron, can take us there."  
"R-right." Hunk said, unimpressed.  
"Let's take it!" Lance said jumping around.

"YIP YIP."  
"Wow.. wow. This-this is so exciting."  
"I can't believe the Great Hunk is actually being sarcastic for once."  
"Voltron can normally fly, she's just tired. Isn't that right buddy?" Allura said joyfully.  
"So where are you from, Allura? How did you land in the iceberg?" Lance asked.  
"All I know is that I ran away from home temporarily in a harsh storm. My lion-bison and I got caught and I somehow was forced to take shelter in an iceberg."  
"Where was your home?" Hunk added.  
"The Western Air Temple."  
"How did you manage to fly across Fire Nation grounds all alone to get here?"  
"What's wrong with the Fire Nation?"  
"Allura, you mean you don't know about the Hundred Year War?"  
"No. It's not ringing a bell."  
"How long have you been in that iceberg?"  
"I'm guessing a few days?"  
"I think it was more like a hundred years." Lance concluded.  
Allura turned back and faced her new friends, her eyes filled with worry and terror.  
"No... it can't be." She said.  
"It's okay, Allura. We can catch up on everything." Hunk assured.  
"A hundred years." She whispered to herself.  
"Allura it's okay to be gone from home for a while. My buddy Hunk here came with his explorer parents from the Earth Kingdom when he was just a baby. They were caught in a blizzard unfortunately when they ventured out one day. Before they went, they left Hunk with my mom and I, and now he's like my brother."  
"I'm so sorry, Hunk."  
"No worries. Look, we're here. I'll go start my regular duties at the village."  
"While he's being a sourpuss, we can go-"  
"PENGUIN!" Allura screamed halfway through his sentence. Lance chased Allura around the snow as she attempted to befriend them all. He told her he knew a secret way to grasp their attention. Lance gave her fish and she became the center of attention. He quietly laughed to himself as he looked at his new friend at the bottom of the penguin pile. This girl was special.


	2. Book 1: The Fire Nation Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banished princes of the Fire Nation investigate the small civilization of the Southern Water Tribe in hopes of capturing the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, the story won't fully follow the plot of the Avatar episodes, I may sometimes merge episodes together for their chapter or I may go into great detail for certain situations.

Feeling the warmth spreading through his palms, Keith had two balls of fire resting at his hands. He looked at his challenger in the eye. He quickly sensed his opponent fake left and move right, Keith used his quick reflexes and blasted a flame with his left hand veering right. It was a direct hit.  
"Excellent, Keith." Coran congratulated.  
"You might be as good of a fighter as me if you keep training that hard." Shiro teased.  
"Be quiet, nonbender." Keith replied, smirking.  
"Sir, we'll be arriving soon." The captain announced to Shiro from atop the watchtower.  
The princes faced each other, Keith frowned at Shiro while he returned a genuine smile of hope.

Long, silver hair flowed behind Allura as she was sliding down a hill on top a penguin at full speed due to her expertise airbending. Lance figured there's no way he can catch up, so he admired Allura from afar. He was in his own world for so long that he didn't even realize that the destination of the path they were on led them straight to the abandoned Fire Nation ship he was told repeatedly not to touch.  
"Lance, what is that?"  
"It's a Fire Nation ship."  
"We have to go."  
"Allura, I'd take you to dangerous places any day, but I've been told so many times to not step foot there. There could still be booby traps, and oth-"  
"Lance, if you want to become a master bender, you must learn to let go of fear."  
Lance reluctantly followed the airbender towards the ship.  
"This place is so creepy. Tell me, Lance, why is it here?" The two walked along dark corridors looking through dim rooms filled with weapons and armor.  
"The Fire Nation attacked our tribe twice. The first time occurred around sixty years ago, the waterbenders of our tribe helped to stop this ship with ice. The soldiers kept coming, though."  
"Oh, what happened the second time they attacked?"  
"It's a sad story. I remember the dark day like no other. My buddy Hunk and I were so young, and we were simply having a snowball fight. That's when it happened. Black snow fell from the sky. We all knew that signal meant Fire Nation ships were approaching. Nobody knew why, but we had to be prepared. The men of our troop went to fight, while the rest of us protected our home. Hunk went with my dad and helped him while I went to go find my mother. When I arrived home, an old, angry Fire Nation soldier cornered her. My mother had tears in her eyes. I told her I was scared, but she begged me to go and find my father. So I did. When I returned with my dad and Hunk, what we saw was horrifying. The Fire Nation soldiers left as quickly as they came, and later I found out that they wanted to kill the last waterbender of our tribe. I knew they didn't because I'm still here. My mother died protecting me, and it still hurts me to this day."  
"Lance, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize the Fire Nation possessed such evil."  
"It's okay. You weren't there to know."  
"I can't believe I left the world for a hundred years. If I didn't run into that stupid stor-"  
"Allura, maybe you're meant to wake up a century later. The past doesn't matter. Now you have the opportunity to be a part of the world."  
The two walked into the control room. Just as Lance suspected, they triggered a trap. Smoke spewed out of the ship.  
"What do we do?"  
"Grab on to me!" Allura ordered, she took Lance with her as she jumped out the circular opening of the ceiling. Landing ever so slightly from the sky, she released Lance.  
"Wow, I don't suppose my waterbending can do that. Let's head back to the village."

Lance happily introduced his small village to Allura much to Hunk's irritation. He aided Allura with food and shelter for a few hours.  
"Okay, you've all met Allura. She's amazing and all, we get it, but I'm trying to train the next generation of young warriors here." Hunk watched the little boys that were supposedly soldiers run to the strange new girl with beautiful marks.  
"Excuse me pretty lady. Did you know the Avatar?" A young girl asked, gladly interrupting Hunk.  
"I-Um.. yeah. I knew of her, but I didn't personally meet her." Allura stuttered. She didn't want these poor people to know of her failures.  
"Allura. This is my abuela. You can call her Gran Gran."  
"Pleasure to meet you, young Allura. Unfortunately, I must ask of you to leave soon. We fear your presence will draw unnecessary attention to us."  
"What? Abuela, she can't leave already!" Lance cried.  
"She must. Our elders are getting anxious."  
"She can't just leave!"  
"Lance, it is okay. Voltron and I will be on our way." Allura smiled sweetly, but it was just for show. She had hoped she didn't need to leave so suddenly. She got on her lion-bison and wished the village good luck, the last thing she saw was Hunk comforting an angry Lance.

"I guess this is it. We have to be on our way soon, don't we Voltron?" Allura said, sitting casually on an intricate block of ice. She played with her head garment that matched her head arrows, meaning she was a devoted monk. Allura teared up, and her eyes scanned the clouds. The girl swore she saw a black snowflake, only to suddenly see black snow drop from the sky. Panic rushed over her, she took her lion-bison and fled to village. She swore to protect the people, she can't keep abandoning the world.  
The villagers were terrified. Hunk took his trusty spear and ran towards the line of Fire Nation soldiers, and was easily thrown out. Lance protected the kids and steered then away from the outsiders, soon ready to help attack with Hunk, but Abuela faced the two princes.  
"Where is she?" Shiro asked calmly. Keith bended fire towards the villagers, barely skimming them to radiate fear.  
"I am not sure what you're talking about." Abuela said sternly as she stepped forward.  
"We know you have her. I will ask again. Where is she?" Shiro repeated. Abuela had pure disgust in her eyes while she stared at him.  
"Tell us where the Avatar is, or she gets it!" Keith yelled as he pulled Abuela with one hand and created a flame on the other. Keith found entertainment in threatening the village... until he stole a glimpse of Lance, and for a fraction of a second, it was as if the prince stopped being merciless. He let go of Abuela. Lance wanted to thank him, but he knew "what kind" Keith was. He knew that Keith couldn't be more than a being of pure hatred and destruction. Still... Keith and Lance both wondered the same thing for a second. It was astonishing how quickly Keith let go.  
The intense moment barely lasted due to Allura's appearance.  
"If you let them go, and if you let them be at peace, you can take me." Allura demanded, shaking.  
"You're the Avatar? We got outsmarted all these years by a teenager?" Keith said, annoyed.  
"Men, take her as our prisoner. We will return home as heroes." Shiro stated.  
Lance was torn. Allura was the Avatar? Nor he or Hunk could believe it.  
Two soldiers handled Allura as the Fire Nation returned to their ship. Once again, Allura had to leave the village, and she had to leave behind the cries of Hunk and Lance.  
"Take her to her room. Don't underestimate the Avatar. Keep a close eye on her." Keith reminded.  
The princes took off in their separate paths, and Allura was left with the two soldiers. She smirked, and faked a sneeze which ended up crushing the soldier behind her from the force she created. She kicked down the other man and ran the long corridors of the ship opening any doors that could have a potential escape route. The Fire Nation was quick on her trail, she sprinted ever so lightly and went to the upper deck spotting a control room similar to the one on the abandoned ship.  
She was surrounded by three soldiers, and princes Keith and Shiro immediately followed. Keith used his quick thinking and shot a blast onto her but Allura gently rose in the air and dodged it. From up there, she literally "blew away" the soldiers from their post with her powerful bending. Prince Shiro, a skilled swordsman, pointed his twin blades at her, and his brother waved his arms around, ready to blast. Keith shot a blast towards her back but Allura swiftly somersaulted into the air backwards and landed behind Keith, causing him to almost hit Shiro, if he hadn't defended himself with his blades. Allura kept gliding around the air avoiding all of Keith's blasts and Shiro's sword assaults. She ran right past them and jumped out a similar opening in the ceiling. Using her airbending, she quickly escaped the ship and retreated into the sky.  
Keith and Shiro climbed out the opening and saw their prized possession fly away. Although it was pointless, a furious Keith forced incredible blazes of fire in her direction until his brother put his metal hand on his shoulder, begging him to calm down.  
"We know she's out there now. We will get her back." Shiro insisted.  
"Captain! Set a course northwest for the Avatar!" Keith demanded.

Allura was now the one dumbfounded. Her friends managed to find Voltron, and they soon told her that they were allowed to help her travel the world. Allura hugged her friends and pet her beloved lion-bison, and excitedly admired her glider. They were going to be okay for now.  
"And Hunk was all like OH MY GOD HE'S FLYING, HE'S FLYING."  
"Okay, okay Lance. I have to admit Allura, everything you've done today was unquestionably spectacular. I'm sorry for being so cross with you, I'm not normally like that."  
"Hunk, there is no problem. I'm so happy we have all managed to get along."  
"That reminds me Allura. I made a plan, if you're the Avatar, you need to master all four forms of bending. You've pretty much got airbending down so that means waterbending is next. Abuela recommended a master all the way at the North Pole which is across the world." Hunk said.  
"Excellent, so we wi-"  
"Guys. We have some trouble." Lance said, worriedly.

Allura looked down to see the Fire Nation boat follow their trail.  
"Can Voltron go any faster?" Hunk panicked.  
Allura was engulfed in fury. She dove down from the lion-bison with her glider and headed to the ship. Gently landing on a neighboring iceberg, she stared into the princes' eyes. Her eyes and arrows started to glow incredibly bright while she emitted light. She connected her fists and sat while she guided water to lift her high into the sky shortly creating a tornado that surrounded her. Loud sounds of wind and breaking ice followed her great power. With one swipe she blew away the ship far from their trail. Large tsunami like waves acted up and helped steer the ship away. The tornado had tamed, and the wave lifting her decreased in size. She landed on the lion-bison, feeling weaker than before. Her luminescence had returned to normalcy.  
"That was the greatest thing we've ever seen. You're incredibly powerful!" Lance exclaimed.  
"Thank you. Now, let's head to the North Pole... but of course, there's a few stops on the way we must hit."  
Hunk looked at her annoyed, his perfectly set up plan would have to be interrupted.  
Volton, the flying lion-bison took off, and the great mission began.


	3. Book 1: Southern Expeditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new few episodes of ATLA will take place in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: A few more plot changes will occur such as the Avatar not pining over her friend. This chapter is mainly glossing over plots of the series, so in future chapters I can focus on more interesting things.

"You know, I'm not a big fan of ten foot tall statues in general, but an entire room filled to the brim with them is really pushing it."  
"Hunk, buddy, if you can stop freaking out for a good ten minutes, that'd really be appreciated." Allura smacked her friends playfully, secretly begging them to stop bickering. She took a deep look at the room, frowning. "I can't believe all my past lives are here. How will I ever be like them?"  
Hunk placed a hand on Allura's thin shoulder. The young Avatar smiled at her friends, thankful for their simple gestures.  
"Footsteps." Lance whispered. The three hid behind two of the past Avatar statues, awaiting whoever approached. Hunk had his new spear and boomerang in each hand, ready to attack. Allura jumped out after Hunk told her not to and bended a poor animal away.  
"A monkey-lemur! I guess you, me, and Voltron are the last remnants of temples like these." Allura gladly pet the lemur followed by Lance and a hesitant Hunk.  
"What are you naming it?" Lance asked.  
"Altea. It reminds me of my friend from home."

Allura remembered the actions of her running away on that cursed day a century ago. She learned she was the Avatar on a simple day when she just turned sixteen. Her friend Altea, and other male and female monks in training were playing a friendly game of Airball. She was brought into a room alone with the elder monks, where they gave her the sacred news.  
Unhappy about her situation already, she learned that her old friend, Monk Giatso, was ordered to send her away to complete her Avatar training where he can't be a distraction. Allura was infuriated, she ran away the next day and all that was left of her was a pathetic note to her old friend. The next thing she knew was that she was caught in one of the worst storms that year, and imprisoned in an iceberg for the next century.

"How about I show you guys some of the old games we played?" Allura asked excitedly, she glided towards the other side of the Southern Air Temple with Altea by her side.  
Lance and Hunk were exhausted after a few rounds of Airball, Air Dodgeball, and Air Gliding so they went to explore the rest of the Temple.  
"Oh no, Hunk look." Lance pointed to a burnt Fire Nation helmet, a few more were scattered alongside it.  
"Allura, come check this out." Hunk called.  
Lance punched Hunk, he couldn't let her see that the Fire Nation took over one of the last Airbending posts in the world. Lance bended snow nearby and covered the helmets.  
His efforts were quickly lost when Allura eventually found the skeleton of her beloved elder friend, Monk Giatso, sitting in front of Fire Nation armor.  
The two boys tried to comfort Allura, but they quickly left the Temple, it was no longer a sacred sight to see.

All Keith could think of was the heat radiating around him. His sight was taken away by a blindfold, and if he wanted to dodge any attacks, he'd have to feel the pure sensation of firebending.  
Sharp bolt, upper left, so Keith went lower right and shot a blast from his right arm in the direction of his opponent. He once again defeated his challenger.  
"Well done, Keith. Your instincts are proficient, but you're not fighting from your heart." Coran argued.  
"Why would I have to do that uncle? I'm fighting from my anger. The same anger that I had when my father cost my brother an arm, the same anger I'll have when I meet the Avatar again. It will only be gone when both of our honors are restored."  
"We will train again tomorrow." Shiro concluded. His metal arm hung by his side, engineered to solve all the problems his new disability would create.  
"Keith, come, and relax with us." Coran ordered.  
Keith returned a glare to his family and stormed off to his room.

"Here it is! This is Kyoshi Island. You guys have to watch me ride the Elephant Koi!" With that one last sentence, Allura raced to the chilling waters and waited for the fish.  
Hunk and Lance stared at this uneventful experience. It was tens of degrees warmer in this foreign land that it was in the Southern Water Tribe, so their complaints were to be halted for now.  
"Allura, I'm going with Hunk to the market! We'll be back soon!" Lance said as they walked away, but he quickly turned back around at the sound of Allura's cheers.  
"LOOK! LOOK!" Allura yelped while riding the fish, she did many airbender tricks to impress her new friends.  
"Lance, there's something in the water." Hunk whimpered.  
Allura felt so alive after being in captivity for so long, she smiled at the sight of Hunk and Lance waving their arms in such enthusiasm.  
"ALLURA! THERE IS SO- THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE WATER!" Hunk managed to get out.  
Allura explored her surroundings, she was close to giving up hunting for this nonexistent creature if she didn't get knocked off the Elephant Koi by a gigantic, black serpent like creature. Allura tried to create distance by using her bending to blow herself away from the creature, but it moved at such speed. They neared the shore, and Lance tried to bend the serpent away, but his bending was sloppy and weak for he never had training. Thankfully, Allura glowed for a split second and mustered up enough energy to scare the serpent away from the harsh winds she produced.  
"You are so... incredible!" Lance exclaimed.  
"Definitely." Hunk assured.  
The three finally decided to head to the markets. Allura was busy being in the limelight from her new fans for being the reincarnation of the past Avatar they're so deeply devoted to, Avatar Kyoshi. Lance and Hunk attempted to buy necessary materials, but the group of girls walking around in armor and excessive makeup caught their attention.  
"Wow, ladies that can fight. That never ceases to amaze me. Come on Hunk, let's show them some skill."

Hunk and Lance hurried inside the hut where poor Hunk attempted to compliment the warriors to hide the terrible flirting skills of his friend.  
"So big guy, do you really think you and your little friend here have the slightest capacity to learn the skills of the Kyoshi Warriors?" The girl smiled brightly, with a hint of danger behind her extreme makeup.  
"I-I-Well." Hunk stammered.  
"Of course we can. We're men!" Lance exclaimed proudly. Of course, his tendency to use his pride over anything else landed him and Hunk into a painful training session.

Allura twirled her marbles around her palm hoping to see more smiles in the crowd. She frowned at the sight of her boring them. Before she could think of anything to entertain her new fans, smoke traveled to the village with the source being the ocean. The glider smoothly traveled against the current of the wind while Allura examined. A blast of fire was flying towards her. She easily dodged it and retreated to warn the village. Balls of flames followed her path. Allura recognized the angry scream of her enemy, the Fire Nation prince.

"Everyone! You have to get out of here!" Allura announced. The village fled, while Lance, Hunk in full extravagant costume and makeup as well as their entourage of warriors approached.  
"What's happening, Avatar? I am Shay, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, we have been training most of our lives to fight battles like these. We can help."  
"I saw Fire Nation ships docking." Allura turned around to a blast of fire and bended it away. The Fire Nation warriors raced toward them on backs of armadillo/reptile hybrids, shooting fire towards them. Hunk and Lance wasted no time before running to hold off soldiers. Allura gracefully avoided every attack and airbended back with twice the force while the Kyoshi Warriors and Hunk helped to hold back soldiers.  
Prince Keith summoned fire around him while facing Lance, doing the same with water. Lance struck, causing his opponent to wince, but his bending wasn't powerful enough to hurt Keith. Keith pelted fireballs at Lance but he controlled a small shield of water to cover the attacks.  
"I guess you're just not a worthy opponent, pretty boy." Keith smirked, blasting a fireball that sent Lance to the ground. Lance scowled and used a long strip of water to trip Keith, but by the time he was ready to face him again, the Fire Nation prince had eyes to capture the Avatar. The prince angrily created lassos of fire to strike the Avatar with, to that Allura blew away every strike, growing tired.  
"Allura we need to go!" Lance screamed across the battlefield.  
"We can't leave the people here like this!" Hunk retorted.  
"You and your friends must go, Hunk. We can handle this, it's what we train everyday to do." Shay said.  
"I'm so sorry we have to leave. You're not just a girl, you're a soul crushing warrior."  
"I may be a warrior, but I'm a girl too." Shay smiled and planted a kiss on Hunk's cheek. With that, he grabbed his friends and they boarded Voltron.  
The serpent returned to attack the flying bison as the team flew overhead the sea. Allura jumped down and grabbed the whiskers of the creature, she directed it away from the village with a large strike of airbending and let it swim freely along the depths of the ocean. 

Over the course of a few months, the team came across many adventures such as meeting Avatar Allura's old, crazy, and royal friend that was the King of Omashu. Allura having to find her way into the spirit world to save her friends, and even connecting with previous Avatars such as Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation. Lance stole a waterbending scroll from a crew of crazy pirates much to Hunk's demise, but he and Allura practiced from it daily. The team came across a bunch of teenagers and kids living in trees of the forests with a pure hatred of the Fire Nation that led them to do crazy things because of their dented pasts. The team later had to guide different groups of people across a large canyon filled with bloodthirsty reptiles. A storm brewed during one of Hunk's fishing trips leaving he and Lance sick. Allura had to fetch them medicine and was captured by skilled archers of the Fire Nation, only to be rescued by the most surprising hero possible. The brother of Prince Keith, Prince Shiro. His face hidden behind a blue mask, and his palms grasping twin swords he so skillfully used. Allura remembered most of all those adventures, was how he reacted by her truce.  
"I guess under all that hate, we can still be friends, right?" She said, looking down at a half conscious Shiro. The banished prince's eyes widened as he saw his target standing in front of him. He looked into her deep blue eyes, that popped out from her dark skin and soft, light hair. There was a twinkle in her eyes that screamed peace and joy. Shiro knew he had to escape before he would try to attack such a beautiful, but powerful being. Allura frowned as she watched Shiro gasp and point his swords towards her, only to retreat. She saw the mercy in his eyes, and realized one of her most hated foes was incredibly confused deep down.  
Allura would face many more problems before she was to successfully reach the North Pole for a waterbending teacher. She had to stop a volcano from engulfing a town led by a fortune teller who said she was to find true love in a skilled swordsman. She upset her friends and their old friend, Bato by hiding information regarding their dad. She even burned Lance with her first attempt at firebending and swore to never do it again. Not to mention, she was forced to fight Prince Keith and Shiro on several occasions, barely escaping most of the time. Out of all the adventures and obstacles her and the team came across, it would be nothing like the experience they were forced to face at the North Pole.


End file.
